villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dynaméïs
The Dynaméïs are a group of four highly powerful warriors resurrected by Kalandre, who serve as antagonists in the French comic-book series Les Légendaires (The Legendaries), and its prequel Les Légendaires : Origines (The Legendaries: Origins). The latest addition to the group is Danaël, the former primary protagonist, who died alongside the God named Anathos. They first approach the titular Legendaries as allies but soon get to fight them. It is eventually revealed that both groups (and every other character in the story) are but pawns in Kalandre's twisted games. About The Dynaméïs were all famous leaders of their people, and warriors of the highest tier whose might was greatly increased by a magical golden weapon made from their blood. Among other unique abilities, said weapons can fly toward them whenever they call for it. Such weapon was a gift from the sorceress Kalandre, in exchange for being revived after death to serve her. Now they serve as her Praetorian Guard, calling her "Mother Kalandre". They all wear somehow medieval clothing, with golden triming and glowing orbs of different color. Also, when Kalandre resurrects them, they get a glowing orange halo over their heads, that keeps them from aging. Unbeknownst to any of them, the halo influences their consciousness to make them blindly devoted to Kalandre, with them performing actions that they would never have even considered during their first life. Halcyon, who served Kalandre for the longest time seems aware of it, while Danaël, who was resurrected during the course of the story is horrified by the acts he commits under its influence and wonders why he does not react nor even feels anything. The Dynaméïs were all brave and noble people during their first lifetime, and most believe that Kalandre's goal is for the better of the world of Alysia. Most of them also seem to be quite fun-loving and friendly and would have gotten along quite well with the Legendaries, if not for Kalandre's conflicting orders. However, when it comes to obeying Kalandre, they become cold and ruthless, attacking without second thoughts people who were their allies a while earlier. It is revealed at the end of the story that Kalandre selected Halcyon, Galatée and Danaël for they each bear a fragment of the soul of her late brother Astérion, whom she seeks to resurrect at all costs. As for Asgaroth, he was but a vessel to keep Astérion's corpse safe until the time would come. While Kalandre appeared at first to care about them, they were but pawns to discard when she no longer has any use for them, much like everyone in Alysia. It can be guessed that she influenced their destinies the same way she did with Danaël's. Halcyon Halcyon is a dark elf, hailing from the Elven World of Alysia, in a different dimensional plane that the Human World of Alysia. (in this story, the only difference between elves and dark elves is the colour of their skin.) Shortly before leaving the world, the gods left the Krea Kaos, a divine artifact that can destroy and create worlds in a barren island of the Elven World, and the people of the Piranhis volunteered to watch over it. However, with millennia passing, they forgot about the Krea Kaos and came to believe that the elves exiled them there to strive on the lush continents, leading to a feud that spread over the centuries. Halcyon fought during one of these conflicts and contributed heavily to the elves' victory, but he got killed by a poisoned arrow and resurrected by Kalandre, over 3200 years before the start of the series. Halcyon is incredibly fast, being able to strike before he even gets noticed. He owns a golden spear which he wields with exceptional proficiency. He can throw it and make it travel across enormous distances in seconds, to find and strike any defined target no matter where it is. He appears as a brooding and aloof elf of a few words. He says himself that he spent millennia serving under Kalandre and performing actions that were morally dubious at best, and lost all illusions about serving a "noble and heroic" cause long ago. As such, he does not even bother getting along with the Legendaries when they finally meet, knowing full well that they would eventually clash. Also, he seems aware that the Dynaméïs are under Kalandre's control and that her motive's are much less altruistic that she proclaims. His condescending tone towards Danaël's remaining idealism is eventually revealed to have been a warning. Asgaroth Asgaroth is a jaguarian, a race of feline-beastmen, and a famous dragonslayer, who helped free the country of Lysteria from an unknown invader. He was reduced to ashes by the last dragon's fire breath just as he was finishing it off. Kalandre resurrected him over 1200 years before the start of the series, and created an artificial body to house his soul. Since he can no longer speaks, he expresses himself by making smileys and figures appear on his face, like they would on a computer screen. Unbeknownst to him, his body contains Astérion's corpse. During his first lifetime, Asgaroth was a huge and bulky beastman with enormous physical strength, and even after death, his artificial body retains his towering stature and impressive muscles. In addition to his strength, he wields a huge, double bladed great axe with exceptional proficiency, and can use it to cause tremors and earthquakes. While he cannot speak and has a little role compared to that of his comrades, he is quite boisterous, fun loving, friendly and dedicated to his task. Galatée Galatée, ncknamed the Crystal Princess, is a human monarch who defeated on her own an entire army of Amazon-like barbarian women known as the Hyénites, saving the island of Kelfolie from them. (Kelfolie being a pun on the French sentence "Quelle Folie !", meaning "What a madness!") She died a short while later due to an unknown illness, and was resurrected by Kalandre over 700 years before the start of the story. Galatée owns a golden fan which she wields with exceptional proficiency, like a spear of some sorts, and she can use it to cause gusts of winds and powerful tornadoes that send her foes flying. She is friendly, playful, flirty and is infatuated with Danaël. As such, she is pretty jealous of Princess Jadina, Danaël's love interest, and enjoys teasing Danaël in front of her to spark her own jealousy. She gets along well with her comrades and proves to be the most moral of the group; as she expresses genuine grief at the prospect of sacrificing Kalandre's followers, is the only one distraught when Asgaroth is discarded, and is at first rather friendly to the Legendaries. Danaël The former primary protagonist, Danaël is a human born in the Kingdom of Larbos, who served in the elite knight company known as the Silver Falcons, led by his older brother Ikaël. Disillusioned by the Silver Falcons being used in political intrigues rather than in the service of the people, Danaël resigned with his girlfriend Saryn. Together, they saved Princess Jadina from Darkhell's servants, but at the cost of Saryn's life, prompting Danaël and Jadina to create a group of hero called the Legendaries. They would later be joined by the jaguarian Gryf, the elf Shimy and the barbarian Razzia. Together, they defeated Darkhell, but the divine Stone of Jovenia was broken in the fight, turning everyone in Alysia into children. As such, they were now hated by everyone and forced to disband. (It is eventually revealed that it was Kalandre who broke the Stone of Jovenia to set the plot into motion.) The Legendaries eventually gathered again and faced many threats, including a reborn Darkhell, and later his rival Skroa, but everything ended the day when Danaël got possessed by the God of Evil Anathos. (Another event that Kalandre orchestrated from behind the scenes.) Now led by Jadina and joined by Darkhell's daughter Ténébris, the Legendaries, with help from Kalandre, killed Anathos. But this spelled Danaël's death, leading to his resurrection into the Dynaméïs. Danaël is a brave, noble, selfless and heroic man, if a bit obstinate, proud and overly idealistic. He wields a golden sword with the same exceptional proficiency as his "new family", and is able to make it cut anything. Also, he uses the sword's ability to fly to him it in clever ways during his battles. He firmly believes that Kalandre's goal is to save the world of Alysia, and while he feels duty-bound to serve her, he strives to rekindle his friendship for the Legendaries and his budding romantic relationship with Jadina. Unfortunately, Kalandre's brainwashing would get in the way, and he would be left wondering why the atrocious actions he performed do not affect him at all. When freed from Kalandre's grasp however, he resolves to avenge his friends from all that Kalandre has done to them and sets out to get rid of his former "mother" once and for all. ''Les Légendaires : Origines'' The Dynaméïs play a small role in the prequel, assisting Kalandre as she is influencing the life of the future Legendaries from behind the scene. Indeed, it was Kalandre who orchestrated the events in their lives to make them into the heroes they would become and make sure that their group would be formed. Jadina Halcyion appears in the second tome, in which he neutralize the guards so that Kalandre can desactivate the magical force-fields keeping the beasts captive in a zoo, putting Jadina, her teacher and her cousin in danger, to push her to risk her life for others. Gryf Galatée is present with Kalandre when she guides slave-drivers in the mountains to capture the jaguarian prince Anoth Cha, who left his kingdom hoping to find a medic who could save his father's life. Anoth Cha would then become an amnesiac gladiator slave, made to fight in arenas, and would be renamed Gryfenfer ("Griffe en fer" being French for "Iron claw"), soon shortened as Gryf. Kalandre and Galatée are seen discussing the outcome of his first fight, Galatée wanting to see it and Kalandre telling her that she would miss nothing, for he would get soundly defeated. Kalandre is also seen speaking to the Night Hunters, elite warriors who track down the escaped slaves, about Gryf's friend Samaël's prowesses. Later, after Samaël is left for dead by the mightiest gladiator alive, Dasyatis the Venomous, Kalandre and all the Dynaméïs are seen leading the Night Hunters to save Samaël and take him as their own. Finally, years later, Galatée is sent to tell Gryf that his master never intended to make him fight Dasyatis to avenge Samaël, as he promised, and to set him free. Shimy Asgaroth is seen bodyguarding Kalandre in Shimy. ''First when Shimy is sent by her mother to the Elementary School. As Shimy is in the flying cart that would take her to the school, she is so busy insulting her mother for taking her away from her loving father that she almost falls overboard and is saved by Asgaroth. Years later, Kalandre and Asgaroth visits the God Anathos to tell him that Shimy, who has become the new Elementary Elf, able to fuse with the elements to control them, would make a suitable host for his reincarnation. Razzia The Dynaméïs helped Kalandre rescue Sheyla, Razzia's sister, after their entire city was wiped out by Darkhell's forces, framing the Army of the Thousand Wolves. They brought her to the kingdom of Cymbalia, where she was adopted by the noble King Absalon, who employed Kalandre as a diviner and advisor. Meanwhile, Razzia underwent an arduous training to become a powerful barbarian of incredible physical strength, and slaughtered the Armies of the Thousand Wolves. He was then convinced by Darkhell's daughter Ténébris to become the Dark Sorcerer's right-hand-man, known as Korbo the Red Shadow. Ténébris told him that Darkhell would unify the world and avoid tragedies such as his hometown's destruction, and the two fell in love. As Kalandre is sowing discord between King Absalon and his son Prince Larsen, Darkhell sends Korbo and Ténébris as emissaries to Cymbalia's capital city of Barabath. Unbeknownst to both lovers, their mission was all a diversion to steal the Divine Egg protecting the city and invade the kingdom. Larsen later kills his father and pledges allegiance to Darkhell, but the king kills his son with his dying breath, both understanding too late that Kalandre played them. During the ensuing battle, Korbo had to fight Sheyla, whose memories were restored by Kalandre, and killed her in self-defence. After a dying Sheila revealed the truth about their hometown, a horrified Razzia took his sister's sabre and swore that he would use it to kill Darkhell as an expiation. ''Les Légendaires The Dynaméïs are first seen when Kalandre resurrects Danaël, with Galatée answering his question "who are you?" with "your new family". Much later, after the Legendaries defeat Abyss, they are seen witnessing the Legendaries leaving the kingdom of Orchidia. Kalandre ominously tells Danaël that the world of Alysia is in grave danger, and that them and the Legendaries will need to work together to save it. (In fact a lie, destined to ensure Danaël's loyalty.) Kalandre's Exodus Two years have passed since Anathos' demise. The Legendaries are called by the King of Larbos, who tells them that everyone leaving near Darkhell's former domain is being killed by an unknown poison. A poison that seems to slowly spread across the world, and that is apparently due to the Jovenia Effect, which turned everyone into a child. He then tells them about a cult led by Kalandre, the "Sons of Astérion", who pretends that she was sent by the gods to guide her followers to the god's dimention, where she will be able to cure them of the Jovenia Effect. The King asks the Legendaries to answer Kalandre's call for help and investigate, for he suspects her of hiding a sinister agenda. He also orders Ikaël, Danaël's older brother, to watch them all, for he knows that Danaël was resurrected and wonders how the Legendaries will react. The Legendaries instantly recognize Kalandre as the mysterious woman who helped them kill Anathos. However, they (and especially Jadina) are very displeased to learn that Danaël never bothered contacting them after being resurrected. Kalandre later asks Shimy and Jadina to combine their power to open a way into the sea. Then, they reach the wreckage of the palace of the Guardian, who was killed by Anathos, and Kalandre sends Danaël and Halcyon to fetch the four remaining Divine Stones from the Guardian's corpse. On their way, they meet the obnoxious and pompous writer Artémus Del Conquistador, who starts perstering the Legendaries for the right to write a novel about their adventures. Upon meeting Artémus, who inherited a power of premonition that disturbs her own, Kalandre loses conciousness for several days. The Dynaméïs and the Legendaries are left to lead the convey of followers, and have to destroy a dangerous plant-monster that threatens to kill them all. However, Jadina has lent most of her power to Shimy, and the strain of the battle cause her to fall into a coma. When she awakes, Kalandre calls the Dynaméïs and orders them to dispose of Artémus, for she foresaw him as the cause of her death. She reveals her plan of fusing the four Divine Stones into a Divine Weapon with which she could destroy the gods' dimension, sacrificing the Legendaries and her hundreds of followers in the process. Ténébris, who spied on her and attempts to warn her comrades, is then killed by a mind-controlled Danaël, just as she tells him to choose between Kalandre and his former comrades. The final showdown Halcyon and Danaël tamper evidences to get Artémus accused of Ténébris' murder, and the convoy leave him with Razzia while Kalandre teleports everyone to the mountains of Shyar, Darkhell's former domain. As everyone starts panicking about getting poisoned, Shimy uses her sensory powers to scan the atmosphere and discovers, much to her shock, that there is no trace of poison anywhere. The Dynaméïs soon subdue the Legendaries, while Kalandre reveals her true colors. It was her who poisoned everyone to set her exodus, so as to get the Divine Stones from the Guardian's corpse and to exhaust Jadina, removing the most powerful Legendary as a threat. She explains that Casthell, Darkhell's castle, was built near the gateway to the Divine Dimension, which is guarded by the mountain-sized monster Kaminodoa. Kalandre then awakes Kaminodoa and sets it loose on her followers, so that devouring them all would distract it long enough for her to reach the Divine Dimension. Kalandre extracts the Jade Gem that serves as Jadina's core, instantly killing her, and extracts the fragment of Anathos' sword lodged near Gryf's heart from his body, grievously wounding him. She fuses the fragment and the gem with the four Divine Stones, to create a Divine Weapon potent enough to destroy the gods' dimension, but stable enough not to explode on her hands, like it happens when Anathos did the same. She then extracts Astérion's remains from the artificial corpse that she built for her follower Asgaroth, sealing his doom in the process, and the three fragments of her brother's soul from Halcyon, Galatée and Danaël (whom she chose as her servants precisely because they bore it) to resurrect him. The two siblings then enter the gateway, without sparing a single glance for the hundreds of people they leave to die. Razzia (who knows that Artemus is innocent), Artémus and Ikaël then barge in, thanks to Amy, the demon who serves as Razzia's prosthetic arm, who was able to use the magical remnants of Kalandre's teleportation spell to follow her. Gryf battles Galatée, but succumbs to his wounds after killing her. Razzia battles Halcyon, who sends his spear destroy Amy's true body, causing Razzia's arm to explode, but Razzia tackles him so that they would both die in the explosion. Shimy creates a gigantic stone golem to fight Kaminodoa, and uses all her power (probably combined with the power Jadina gave her) to destroy it in a suicide attack. Finally Danaël, fully aware that he does not control his actions, unwillingly fights and kills his brother, who manages to shatter Danaël's halo in his dying breath. Now freed from Kalandre's control, Danaël witnesses in horror and heartbreak the corpses of all of his friends. The tears he sheds turn Jadina's corpse into a huge tree that connects to the gateway between dimensions. Danaël, followed by a distraught Artémus, rushes in to confront Kalandre and Astérion and put an end to their madness. Kalandre is astonished to see that Danaël has regained his free will, and tries to convince him that the gods are really to blame, but he calls off her self-serving rant. Artémus tries to help by throwing Danaël his Golden Sword, but accidentally sends it right through Kalandre's heart, killing her instantly. Danaël then gets back his sword and uses it to shatter the Divine Stones that are the core of Kalandre's weapon. He knows full well that he and Astérion will die in the resulting blast, and in his last second of life, turns to Artémus and asks him to write how the Legendaries lived and died. World Without The destruction of the Divine Stones rewrote reality itself into a world where the Legendaries never existed. They are now normal mortals and all their victories against Darkhell, Skroa and Anathos were the doing of Artémus himself, who fulfilled Danaël's dying wish and told the Legendaries' story in a series of best-selling novel that made him extremely rich and famous. (It is later revealed that it was Artemus who rewrote reality on purpose.) Artémus is the only one who remembers the former world, and his victories are likely due to the splinters of the Divine Stones that were embedded in his notebook during their destruction. He meets Danaël and Shimy, now human married farmers, and enrols them in his quest to take back Anathos' sword that was stolen. It now appears that the former Legendaries experience flashbacks of their previous existence and that they retain their former abilities, unlocked in a great stress. Apart from Danaël, the only Dynaméïs who has appeared in this new continuity is Asgaroth, who is now the bodyguard, confident and only friend of Shun-Day: once Skroa's cloned daughter and now the human princess of the Kingdom of Orchidia in Jadina's place. Asgaroth is still in his artificial body, though the reason why has yet to be explained. He helps Shun-Day run away from the palace and the tyranny of Shun-Day's cruel aunt Queen Invidia. Category:Teams Category:Pawns Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revived Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased